


Come to Australia he said. It will be fun he said…

by guren666



Category: ThreeInches - fandom, Video Blogging RPF, shogoz - Fandom
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Tags are okay probably, This is what happens when I am 'productive', foul language warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Chaz comes to Australia in the middle of summer upon invitation from a good friend, Alex, who is a youtuber just like him. They go to a convention and he notices a change in behavior from Alex. Did he do something? Should he even ask?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Alex. I'm sorry Chaz.  
> Plz forgive me for this.

He couldn’t believe it. In the middle of July, Chaz would visit the AVCON in Adelaide. Because heck, why not? It was summer and he deserved a holiday after the hell he went through this year.

But back to the convention shall we? Because the writer is lacking imagination, she’ll be going straight right to after the event happened.

* * *

 

 

 

 

July 22th of 2017, 18:27 pm, at Alex’s place

 

 

Somehow, they made it back in one piece. Traffic was horrible and Alex showed middle fingers at people left and right when they cockblocked him.

Meanwhile, Chaz was laughing at his friend who was extremely prissy the whole day at AVCON. Chaz was having great time, but he noticed that something wasn’t right.

 

Maybe he should ask?

Chaz glanced at him and opened his mouth, staring at him. Alex caught his gaze and sighed, getting comfortable on the armchair. They sat in living room, their laptops were on the table and multiple tabs opened on social media.

Alex outstretched his arms, yawning. “You must be tired. It’s a first to hear you yawning so early.” Chaz said as he uploaded a photo with a guy who actually recognized them as youtubers at AVCON and asked for a photo.

“That’s an understatement. I’m not dead yet thanks to coffee.”

 

Chaz shook head. “Dude. How many hours did you play Rocket League? I remember I blacked out somewhere in between 2 am…”

“I was on a roll. _On a roll_. One cannot just stop playing Rocket League until luck runs out. Or internet connection sucks dick.”

 

He listened to Alex and his passionate rambling about Rocket League for a while. He could go on for hours, so the best way to shut him up is…

The ginger knew he wouldn’t back down from a challenge. Chaz typed in the browser, joining their Discord chat. Goncy and Jack were there. Perfect.

“Go to Discord, we’ll be playing a game you really dislike.”

Alex’s elbow slipped from the table and he gave him a look. “What? A game I hate? The list is long. Also why a game I hate?”

“Just because. You need to broaden your horizons.” Chaz smugly said, earning a raised brow from him, but he opened his Discord and he was immediately bombarded with Goncy’s and Jack’s snarky remarks.

 

The four had a brief banter before Chaz revealed the game they would play. The bane of all youtubers: UNO from Steam.

Alex let out a whimper, cold shivers ran down his spine. “Fuck this game! Hell no!”

Chaz smirked. Jack’s and Goncy’s giggles only made it funnier as Alex begrudgingly opened the game he so despised. Of all the games in existence, they had to play this.

The four waited until the game booted (Alex with great disdain as to why his friends like to torture him), but nonetheless, the game began.

 

TWO HOURS LATER…

 

“ **FUCK THIS FUCKING CUNT OF PIECE OF SHIT CARD GAME! I AM NEVER PLAYING AGAIN!** ” Alex spoke his mind a tad louder than usual, Chaz’s ear buds suffered. After what seemed like eternity, Jack won after a stalemate of changing hands, plus two and plus four, not to mention changing direction and color… And what was the most hilarious thing was they played only one round.

 

Alex left the Kool Kids Klub server and closed down his laptop, angry that he let himself be talked into that crap of game. Chaz was laughing so hard when he saw Alex’s face, he was wheezing.

Pouting, he stood up and went to the door to fix himself and his guest some coffee. Chaz said goodbye to Goncy and Jack and he too left the server.

“Okay, what do you want? Coffee or tea?”

Chaz grimaced. “Take a wild guess.”

 

Alex shrugged, then darted to the cupboards, where he stored his coffee. Chaz in the meantime took his time to look around the place. It was neat, which was a surprise after the first day they went to AVCON.

He hummed a song, while Alex bustled them up a fix of coffee. He came back with the cups and handed him one. Chaz took it, the steaming cup of black liquid was wafting of that smell he loved.

Alex slumped down on the other armchair, silently observing him. Unbeknownst to his friend, he knew that he knew that he knew.

 

Something was wrong.

 

The ginger frowned at the brownish liquid, setting it down on the table. “Something is on your mind?” Alex asked, already having a suspicion.

Chaz wanted to say ‘you’ but it would sound too weird. It’s a weird thing to say to a friend, especially among men. Bromance is fine in his book, but he doesn’t want to cross that line.

 

He chuckled. “Oh, this and that. Thinking about the convention, the flight home.”

…That’s right. He’s going home tomorrow. It was just for three nights and two days. Chaz will go back to UK. He won’t see him face to face, Skype and that stuff doesn’t count. Alex couldn’t help it, he was saddened by that fact.

Why exactly, he had no clue whatsoever.

 

“By the way, where are your roommates? I have yet to see them.” His question startled him and he looked at him, torn from his inner musing. “They went on a vacation and they’ll be back in two days.”

 

Oh god. Does this mean they will spend the last night alone? Not that they haven’t spent it alone yesterday, but he passed out yesterday and Alex stayed up late because of Rocket League.

 

“So, what are we gonna play?” Chaz asked nonchalantly, just when Alex was taking a tiny sip. He stopped midway with the cup and stared at him, turning red in the face.

“Whoa, _whoa_ , dude.”  After he heard the tone in his voice, Alex reached a dirty conclusion. That kind every female (or male) shipper would love. But he wasn’t like them. He wasn’t.

 

…. Was he?

He snickered. “Someone has got a dirty mind. I meant what games do you want to play.” Alex opened his mouth and Chaz shut him down. “No Rocket League.”

 

“Alright, alright. I get it. No Rocket League. What about Silent Hill 2? You haven’t played it yet, have you? My roommate lent it to me recently.”

“It’s supposed to be scary?”

 

“Supposedly. We’ll just have to see?”

Alex went up to the TV and the borrowed Playstation 2. On the floor laid down the CD cover. He opened the cover and put it in.

Chaz picked up the joystick. They sat down on the floor and Alex turned the console on.

He felt uncomfortable, when he realized Alex will be watching him play a horror game, where he will probably scream like a little bitch.

 

The opening sequence of the game introduced him to James Sunderland who is searching for his deceased wife who died. He was lured to Silent Hill by a mysterious letter, which was sent by his wife, Mary.

Chaz got lost on the mountain trail, while Alex just observed him. Seeing his reactions as he was being chased by distorted monsters was funny (to him) and he looked so tantalizing in the dimly lit room. He found himself reaching out and stopped half way, wondering what got into him.

 

Why did he want to touch his face so badly? Alex shook head and abruptly stood up, Chaz glanced from the screen at him a few times.

“Where are you going?” 

“Bathroom.” Alex muttered, making a dash, vanishing from the prying gaze of his friend, who focused back on the game. He dispatched a monster and paused the game.

He took a moment to think what was going on. Alex wasn’t himself since he came to Australia.

 

What if he’s the reason Alex is so indifferent?

 

Coffee was cold. He sipped the brownish liquid, then his face became one disgusted grimace as he eyed the cup of coffee. It was salty. Really salty.

 

What the fuck.

 

 Alex is really spacing out if he put salt instead of sugar in coffee. He sat the cup down on the table, forgetting about the game as he went after him to bathroom. 

 

Alex was just opening the door when he was met eye to eye with Chaz. “Oh, you need to use the bathroom?”

“No, nothing like that. I need to talk with you.”

Alex bit in his lip, them solemnly walked back to the living room, where he just stood in the middle of the darkened space, eyes rooted on the floor. Chaz approached and stopped before him.

 

“What do you want to talk about?”

He fidgeted, feeling anxious.

“You know what this is about.” Chaz brought up, darting closer.

“No, I don’t know.” Alex retorted, still not looking up.

 

His friend was persistent in that subject, judging from his facial expression. Alex let out a long sigh, his arms crossed.

“Why are you acting so strange? Since I’ve come here, you have been acting like this. You keep getting distracted.”

Maybe it was true, but he can’t. He won’t admit to it.

Chaz rolled eyes and crossed the gap between them, grabbing hold of his chin and Alex stared at him, petrified on the spot.

“What the fu---“ He was silenced promptly when another pair of lips latched onto his. Alex tried to push him away, but then Chaz raised the bar, deepening the kiss.

Alex closed his eyes, relaxing in the comforting embrace.

 

They stood in silence, Chaz wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist. He made out with his friend, when they had to part for the lack of oxygen. 

 

Both of them shared a look of confusion and realization came down upon them.

 

Chaz smirked, while Alex just gaped at him.

He needed a moment to comprehend what happened. He stepped away, tearing himself away from the ginger.

 

“You wanted me to do that, didn’t you?”

Alex shook head. He wasn’t sure if he should acknowledge what transpired between them. If he did…

“I didn’t know you felt that way. Should have said something.” Chaz said sincerely. Alex snorted, turning around to face him. “Why do I feel this way? I don’t want to feel this way.”

 

Chaz sighed. “I’m not sure how or when, but it happened. We can’t ignore this. **I** don’t want to ignore this.”

“No, I can’t. I don’t want things to change.”

“Can you seriously just forget it?”

Alex looked into his eyes, getting lost in them.

 

“So, what now? Do you want me to strip and sink the sausage?” Alex said half jokingly, half sarcastically.

Chaz scoffed, then he mischievously pulled the T – shirt over head, exposing his chest. Alex blinked, backing away. “W-what are you doing?!” He exclaimed, shocked by the development.

 

“Stop playing innocent, Alex. You want this.” Chaz whispered, his eyes were sparkling.

As much as he wanted to deny it, he couldn’t. The reason he wasn’t his usual self was because of Chaz.

 

_If it’s for just one night…_

 

 

Alex walked toward him, right into his arms. “I don’t care about what others may think.”

 

Chaz smiled, as they went to Alex’s bedroom.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The next day….

 

 

They pretended it never happened. (Alex pretended anyway) while Chaz played it cool, just like before yesterday, so he was basically pretending too.

 

Alex drove him to the airport, the awkward silence lingered in the air. At the gate, where they had to part, Chaz couldn’t help it, he smirked as he leaned in, kissing Alex’s cheek. “I had fun, thanks for inviting me, Alex.” He said, winking as he turned and crossed to the platform.

 

He watched him leave, smiling wryly. “Others can’t ever know. Especially not Matty.” He said to himself, as he was leaving towards the exit, feeling cheeky.

 

 

 

_~THE END~_


End file.
